


if we were both alone

by iphido



Series: no matter the distance [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epistolary, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sexting, slight D/s undertones, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphido/pseuds/iphido
Summary: Atsumu:Kita-sanKita:yes?Atsumu:what are you wearing?Kita:what.Atsumu gets Kita’s new number. Then he runs his mouth, which could turn out either good or bad.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: no matter the distance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945252
Comments: 37
Kudos: 576





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHLY HIGHLY inspired by [Wolf, Shepherd, Goat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125306) so if you like yakulev (or even if you don’t) please read that amazing fic
> 
> i wanted to challenge myself and write a story that's almost entirely in dialogue, and i really, really love these two. please enjoy :-D

**Atsumu:** **  
** Kita-san?

* * *

**Kita:**  
hello, who is this?

**Atsumu:** **  
** oh thank  
it’s Atsumu!!1!

**Kita:**  
oh, hi Atsumu  
sorry for the late reply, i was out

**Atsumu:**  
yeah that’s okay i had practice today anyway

**Kita:**  
is there any reason you texted me?

**Atsumu:**  
aran-kun told me about how you dropped your phone in some puddles in a field and needed to get a new one!!  
and then he sent me your contact info

**Kita:**  
that was nice of him  
i probably couldve got ur number from Osamu, though  
or vice versa

**Atsumu:**  
but we haven’t talked in so long Kita-san (πーπ)

**Kita:**  
it’s been a while  
how are you ? hows being on the black jackals?

**Atsumu:**  
harder than anything i could’ve thought up as a kid

**Kita:**  
but you’ll keep going

**Atsumu:**  
anything else is unthinkable  
that’s what you taught me  
how is the farm?  
samu is always talking about rice

**Kita:**  
it’s hard work  
bitter work

**Atsumu:** **  
** you like that stuff though, Kita-san

**Kita:**  
yes

**Atsumu:**  
sometimes  
sometimes i can’t help but wonder if you miss it  
volleyball

**Kita:**  
we don’t need memories  
you believed that more than anyone

**Atsumu:**  
we’re only human though.  
i just can’t help it when it comes to

**Kita:**  
when it comes ..

**Atsumu:**  
nevermind i’m sorry this got deep too quickly  
can i tell you about my training?

**Kita:**  
of course  
i might not reply, i’m about to cook dinner  
but i’m leaning my phone against the pepper shaker so i can read

**Atsumu:**  
sure  
well in case you haven’t heard  
i have three serves now  
the cyclone serve isn’t as accurate as the other two though  
i’ve been doing yoga to improve flexibility  
i’ll never have wrists like Omi-kun but  
maybe i can steal Sunarin’s turnspike  
i think i’d like to try that next  
Shouyou keeps improving his setting skills  
can’t get left behind  
what are you cooking, Kita-san?  
wait maybe ur hands areoccupied  
nevermind

**Kita:**  
i’m making oyakodon

**Atsumu:**  
oh!  
sounds yummy  
did you type that with an elbow Kita-san  
you’re resourceful like that  
all im allowed to eat right now is chicken breast after chicken breast  
and i can’t even go out to drink ~_~  
Samu sent me a recipe for some green vegetable juice thing  
there’s no real cooking, just blending, so i make it every night  
it tastes like shit  
but it’s supposed to make my insides clean as a whistle  
my guts  
like. intestines  
:-P

**Kita:**  
gastrointestinal health is very important  
i’m sitting with Granny at the table now

**Atsumu:**  
how is obaa-han?

**Kita:**  
healthy, all things considered  
sometimes her back and ankles bother her

**Atsumu:**  
she’s in good hands  
are you eating well, Kita-san?

**Kita:**  
you sound like Osamu

**Atsumu:**  
ew

**Kita:**  
i am eating well

**Atsumu:**  
>w< yay  
okay, i won’t distract u from Granny  
i’ll talk to u tomorrow  
goodnight!

**Kita:**  
goodnight, Atsumu

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
i lied i can't sleep  
i’m bored

**Kita:**  
have you tried countin sheep?

**Atsumu:**  
that doesn’t work for me  
i think Tobio-kun is over  
i hear noises from Shouyou’s room

**Kita:**  
listen to music?

**Atsumu:**  
meh  
i’m alright talkin to you, Kita-san  
if ur alright talkin to me

**Kita:**  
i was just in bed reading

**Atsumu:**  
was it a health book?  
“The Benefits of Cutting Gluten From Your Life”  
books like that

**Kita:**  
i was reading Bashō, actually

**Atsumu:**  
dunno what or who that is

**Kita:**  
that’s alright  
he was a poet

**Atsumu:** **  
** very cultured of ya

**Kita:**  
my mum gave the collection to me

**Atsumu:** **  
** thats sweet  
Kita-san

**Kita:** **  
** yes?

**Atsumu:** **  
** what are you wearing  
?

**Kita:** **  
** what.

**Atsumu:** **  
** shoot nevermind i am so sorry i don’t know what the hell came over me please ignore the past three minutes  
i think i’m a little tipsy

**Kita:** **  
** you told me earlier u can’t drink because of your training regimen

**Atsumu:** **  
** i did, didn’t i  
well  
sorry bout that Kita-san

**Kita:** **  
** that’s alright

**Atsumu:** **  
** thank you  
it’s getting late Kita-san

**Kita:** **  
** it is

**Atsumu:** **  
** i’m sure ya have to be up early  
haiku to read  
fields to tend to and all that

**Kita:** **  
** yes i do

**Atsumu:** **  
** okay  
well i won’t keep ya

**Kita:** **  
** do you still want to know

**Atsumu:** **  
**? know what?  
oh  
i thought u said you’d ignore that

**Kita:** **  
** i’m askin if you would like to know

**Atsumu:** **  
** then  
i do

**Kita:** **  
** i’m wearing an old t shirt  
and boxers

**Atsumu:** **  
** no pants?  
oh god forget i said that  
its almost summer after all  
what color is ur shirt

**Kita:** **  
** is that important for you to know?

**Atsumu:** **  
** i’m just tryin to imagine ya, Kita-san

**Kita:** **  
** black

**Atsumu:** **  
** black like .  
nvm  
how big is the shirt

**Kita:** **  
** it reaches my thighs

**Atsumu:** **  
** cool

**Kita:** **  
** i got it from a swap meet

**Atsumu:** **  
** cool cool

**Kita:** **  
** it’s so big on me sometimes i pretend it’s yours

**Atsumu:** **  
** Ki  
Kita-san?

**Kita:** **  
** did i misspell something?

**Atsumu:** **  
** oh god  
why would you pretend it’s mine

**Kita:** **  
** because you’re very broad, Atsumu.  
you’re much bigger than i am

**Atsumu:** **  
** and you  
like that about me?

**Kita:** **  
** i like that about us  
i like watching your games  
seeing how powerful you are

**Atsumu:** **  
** you watch my games, Kita-san?

**Kita:** **  
** every one  
i have to record them because i’m usually workin when they happen

**Atsumu:** **  
** oh

**Kita:** **  
** but that just makes it easier to rewind and play back each one of your serves  
i’m proud of you, Atsumu  
triple-wielder

**Atsumu:** **  
** Kita-san  
what’re you doing to me

**Kita:** **  
** i’m tellin ya what i think of you

**Atsumu:** **  
** Kita-san  
i’m hard

**Kita:** **  
** volleyball talk did that t you, huh?

**Atsumu:** **  
** NO  
i’ve  
been hard since u told me what yer wearing

**Kita:** **  
** what’re you gonna do about it?  
your hard throbbing cock.

**Atsumu:** **  
** god godgod please god  
where did you learn words like that

**Kita:** **  
** i went to high school too, you know.

**Atsumu:** **  
** i know

**Kita:** **  
** answer me

**Atsumu:** **  
** i’m gonna jerk off

**Kita:** **  
** good idea, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
Kita tellme what to do  
how dyou want me to do it

**Kita:** **  
** of course  
don’t bother replying  
just focus on what i tell you.

**Atsumu:**  
okay. okay

**Kita:**  
take off your pants and underwear  
your shirt, if you want to, but it doesn’t matter  
get comfy, pile up your pillows, sit against the headboard  
dont use lube or lotion  
i want you to spit into your hand and get it nice and wet  
then i want you to spit on your own cock and let the saliva drip down your shaft  
start pumping, nice and tight  
don’t close yer eyes  
you need to read  
pretend it’s me, Atsumu  
hmm don’t think about my hole, think about my mouth  
dyou remember the shape of my lips?  
it’s been a little while, i understand if you don’t  
just picture red swollen lips around you

**Atsumu:**  
i do

**Kita:**  
hush, Atsumu  
that’s good.  
picture my lips, red from kissing and sucking, taking you down all the way to the back of my throat  
your big fat cock, Atsumu  
it’s almost too much to take but i manage.  
i’m moanin around you.  
you can thrust in my mouth a little  
swirl the tip of a finger around the head  
pretend it’s my tongue  
spit some more if you need  
faster  
tighter  
don’t worry about lastin long, you can come, i’ll get my turn  
harder, Atsumu  
fuck my face  
come for me  
i want your cum down my throat  
Atsumu?

**Atsumu:**  
Kita  
i came

**Kita:**  
good boy

**Atsumu:**  
hah  
Kita  
it's messy

**Kita:**  
clean yerself up, then

**Atsumu:**  
but i don't know if u came yet  
did ya come Kita-san

**Kita:**  
don't you worry about me. clean up

**Atsumu:**  
okay

**Atsumu:**  
Kita-san i'm sleepy

**Kita:**  
put your phone down and close your eyes

**Atsumu:**  
okay  
goodnight, Kita

**Kita:**  
good night, Atsumu

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
Kita-san.

**Kita:**  
hi, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
i’ve been trying to figure out how to approach this all day

**Kita:**  
i’m flattered i take up so much of yer attention

**Atsumu:**  
Kita. about last night  
did i cross a line?

**Kita:**  
what makes you ask that

**Atsumu:**  
well i feel like i just sprung it on you without warning

**Kita:**  
you did, yes  
did i give any indication that it made me uncomfortable?

**Atsumu:**  
sort of maybe i can’t remember

**Kita:**  
scroll up and read it back

**Atsumu:**  
don’t make me please  
i’ll get distracted  
okay i remember now  
when i asked, you said “what.”

**Kita:**  
i was shocked, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
yeah i’d be shocked too

**Kita:**  
then i offered to answer yer question  
which you accepted

**Atsumu:**  
i did accept

**Kita:**  
Atsumu. we’re both adults. we were both sober  
i hope you were at least  
we both, at any time, coulda voiced our non-consent, yes?

**Atsumu:**  
i wasn’t drunk i promise  
yes we coulda

**Kita:**  
do you regret what happened?

**Atsumu:**  
fuck no.  
no  
it was  
was  
good  
amazing

**Kita:**  
i don’t regret it either  
don’t beat yerself up about it

**Atsumu:**  
but  
doesn’t this change things between us?

**Kita:**  
of course it does  
that’s not necessarily a bad thing

**Atsumu:**  
how so  
don’t ya think i’m some depraved person now

**Kita:**  
you weren’t the one spewing filth last night  
i promise it doesn’t bother me, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
i  
i’m relieved  
i still feel bad though

**Kita:**  
(一 。一)

**Atsumu:**  
kita-san i don’t even know how ya got off  
whether ya even got off

**Kita:**  
i got off, i assure you

  
**Atsumu:**  
good  
you won’t tell Samu will ya

**Kita:**  
why on earth would i tell yer brother that you made me orgasm

**Atsumu:**  
so you have blackmail against me

**Kita:**  
i have plenty o that already

**Atsumu:**  
(꒪ ⌓ ꒪)  
will ya still watch my games

**Kita:**  
yes

**Atsumu:**  
and we’re still friends

**Kita:**  
yes, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
Kita-san  
we’re friends  
but if i asked ya  
could we do that again

**Kita:**  
depends  
what would be yer reason fer askin

**Atsumu:**  
because i want to get off  
and yer good at helpin me do that  
and i bet ya need to get off too sometimes  
you’re only a man  
id help ya too

**Kita:**  
if we were both alone

**Atsumu:**  
what if i’m alone right now  
what if i asked right now

**Kita:**  
i’d say yes

**Atsumu:**  
i want to see you  
want to see your cock and your face

**Kita:**  
not yet  
use your imagination  
you can listen, though

**Atsumu:**  
can i call you

**Kita:**  
you’re alone?

**Atsumu:**  
yes  
please Kita-san

**Kita:**  
alright  
one second

* * *

“Atsumu.”

“Kita-san. Kita.”

“Are ya hard, Atsumu?”

“Yes.”

“So am I.”

“God.”

“I don’t know what else t’say. You wanted me to call you.”

“I want to hear ya get off, Kita-san.”

“You’ll needa help me. Put that brilliant brain t’use.”

“Anything. I wish I could see you. It’s been too long. Ya don’t even have an Instagram. All I have are pictures of us from high school.”

“What good would an Instagram account do me?”

“You could see me, too. I post all the time. Sometimes shirtless pics.”

“Ah. Think I’d like those, wouldja?”

“I think ya would. What was that sound? Are you touchin’ yerself?”

“Mm— I am. Have been.”

“Shit that’s hot. You like that I’m big. Always been bigger than ya. Remember I used to help ya lift all that equipment in high school?”

“Enough about high school.”

“Sorry, sorry. Let’s talk about now. I guarantee ya I’m stronger than I was. Eighty kilos of muscle.”

“I’m not weak, Atsumu. Farmin’ is hard work.”

“I know it is. Yer probably stronger than before, too. Think ya could hold me down, Kita-san?”

“Not—huh—sure. You’re the pro volleyball player between us.”

“Kita. I’ll fuck you if ya want me to, but if I’m bein’ honest, I really want ya to fuck me.”

“ _Atsumu_.”

“I want ya to hold me down and give it to me. I promise it’s tight, so fuckin’ tight, Kita, I haven’t been fucked many times before.”

“Yer usually the one doin’ the work?”

“All the time. Well, not _actually_ all the time, but whenever it happens, it’s mostly me. It’s tirin’. I think I wanna see ya put in that work.”

“How should I give it t’ya?”

“Hard. Fast.”

“Face-to-face?”

“Not at first. I want ya to push me facedown into the sheets n’ rail me.”

“Fu—”

“And I’d jerk myself just like this, I’d take whatever ya give me. You can curse. It’s not a sin. You can be rough with me, too, I like it a little rough.”

“Shit.”

“ _Ugh_. You sound so hot. It’s insane how hot you sound. Wish I could see what ya look like when you come. I’m close, Kita, I got really close thinkin’ about you fuckin’ me.”

“Sa— s—”

“Tell me.”

“Say my name.”

“Kita.”

“No.”

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Shinsuke-san. Shinsuke-kun.”

“Sh-shit. Atsumu.”

“Yes. _Yes_ , fuck. God, please, Shinsuke.”

“ _Atsumu_.”

“Oh fuck. I’m going to come. _Shit_ , ah— mnhh. _Fuuuuuuck_.”

“Hrngh— ugh—”

“Shinsuke, please, let me hear ya, come for me.”

“Hhh— mm— _unhhh_.”

“Holy fuck you’re hot. That was so hot. I wish I could be there and lick the cum off yer fingers.”

“...Atsumu.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“...No need to thank me, Kita-san. I was the one who asked for it.”

“Thank you anyway.”

“Mhm. I have to shower again. I’ll talk to ya soon, Kita-san.”

“Goodnight, Atsumu.”

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
hey 

**Fatass:**  
what

**Atsumu:**  
uh  
does phone sex count as sex

**Fatass:**  
……………

**Atsumu:**  
cmon

**Fatass:**  
i dont wanna hear about ur sexcapades with yer fans

**Atsumu:**  
i told u i dont date fans  
maybe im askin fer a friend

**Fatass:** **  
** a likely story

**Atsumu:**  
can u just answer the damn question

**Fatass:**  
well sex is in the phrase phone sex  
so i guess it does

**Atsumu:**  
ayeeeee

**Fatass:**  
do u have any more stupid questions or can i go

**Atsumu:**  
yea whatever  
go back to watchin infomercials with Keiji-kun or whatever it is yall do

**Fatass:**  
凸(–_– #)

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
i saw this dog looks like ya  
[IMG_7705.jpg]  
lookit that fur

**Kita:**  
cute

**Atsumu:**  
i agree

* * *

**Kita:**  
good luck today, Atsumu

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
KITA-SAN  
WE WON!!!!!

**Kita:**  
i saw  
nice toss at the end

**Atsumu:**  
it’s because of yer good luck text

**Kita:**  
oh please  
thats incredibly untrue  
you play yer best every time

**Atsumu:**  
nope it felt special today  
Bokkun even pointed it out in the locker room  
didya watch real time?

**Kita:**  
i did this time  
Granny was with me

**Atsumu:**  
does obaa-han remember me

**Kita:**  
of course 

**Atsumu:**  
(◕‿◕✿)  
does she remember aran  
what about sunarin

**Kita:**  
she remembers everyone

**Atsumu:**  
o  
cool

**Kita:**  
she usually just watches MSBY games with me though

**Atsumu:**  
(◕‿◕✿)

**Kita:** **  
** what are yer plans for celebratin today?

**Atsumu:**  
oh im with everyone right now  
captain’s treatin us to Korean BBQ  
:-P

**Kita:** **  
** sounds delicious, eat well!

**Atsumu:**  
nooo don’t go  
wanna talk to ya

**Kita:**  
it’s rude to have yer phone at the table

**Atsumu:**  
no one minds  
i can multitask  
Shouyou’s always textin somebody too  
tell me about yer day

**Kita:**  
if yer sure.  
this morning,  
i did my stretches as soon as i woke  
then i watered the houseplants  
let the dog out  
i checked on Granny and she was asleep  
prepared natto gohan for her and covered it  
then i went into town to get groceries and gas

**Atsumu:**  
what kind of groceries

**Kita:**  
eggs, chicken, tilapia, green onions, soybean paste, milk, hojicha, matcha powder, whipping cream, shampoo, dog food, new dishwashing gloves,  
oh. sorry 

**Atsumu:**  
its ok i asked ya

**Kita:**  
then i went home, put everything away, checked on the water levels  
then i sat down on the couch n watched yer game

  
**Atsumu:**  
and then i won  
the meats here!!!  
[IMG_7893.jpg]

**Kita:**  
looks delicious

**Atsumu:**  
i should dig in before Bokuto eats it all

**Kita:**  
ya should

**Atsumu:**  
Kita-san  
can i call you later?

**Kita:**  
i have plans with Granny later  
and you should rest  
maybe another time

**Atsumu:**  
thats ok im just glad i got t’talk to ya  
thank you for watchin me play

**Kita:**  
i’m proud of you

**Atsumu:**  
Kita  
i really really want to call ya  
after Granny goes to sleep  
can i  
dont i deserve it

**Kita:**  
alright  
later

**Atsumu:**  
\ (^◇^*) /  
yay

  
**Kita:**  
eat well

**Atsumu:**  
yes~~  
talk to u soon Kita-san

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
good mornin  
u are probably in a rice paddy right now  
but  
u were very hot last night

* * *

**Kita:**  
Atsumu it is not even lunch time

**Atsumu:**  
yer hot sue me

**Kita:**  
is there anything else u wanted to say  
i have work

**Atsumu:**  
no fine sorry  
actually

**Kita:**  
(一 。一)

**Atsumu:**  
not to sound ungrateful or anythin  
but why can’t we FaceTime  
why wont ya let me watch ya

**Kita:**  
why dyou want to watch me

**Atsumu:**  
so i can add to my catalogue of Kita Expressions  
i have Determined, Crying, Content, Stern  
among others  
i needa add Coming Brains Out

**Kita:**  
youll take what i give you

**Atsumu:**  
then give it to me

**Kita:**  
i’m  
heading to work

**Atsumu:**  
uh oh i flustered Kita-san

**Kita:**  
ill call ya later.

**Atsumu:**  
ill be waitin

* * *

“Kita-san? Are ya there?”

“I’m here.”

“Ya know you have t’turn on the camera.”

“...Fine.”

“There ya are. Look at you. Yer pretty as a paintin’.”

“Don’t take any screenshots of me.”

“Of course I wouldn’t. Ya just look so cute. What d’you wanna do tonight, Kita?”

“I’m thinkin’.”

“I have an idea. I take off my shirt, and you take off yours.”

“Hm. Deal.”

“Wow, Kita-san, you got pretty ripped.”

“Sounds like sarcasm, comin’ from you.”

“It’s not. You look hot. Are ya done thinkin’ about whatcha wanna do?”

“I am.”

“Hit me.”

“I’m gonna finger myself and yer gonna watch.”

“Holy hell. Holy hell. Shit! Kita-san, would it kill ya to warn me?”

“I told ya what’s gonna happen.”

“Yeah, but ya showed yer dick so sudd— Oh my god! Oh my god.”

“......Hh. ‘S tight, Tsumu.”

“Kita.”

“No. How many times do I hafta tell ya?”

“Shinsuke-san.”

“Better. No, Atsumu. Don’t touch yerself.”

“What the fuck.”

“Hands at yer sides. Or in the sheet.”

“Can I just hold it? I won’t even jerk, just hold—”

“No.”

“I’m gonna die.”

“You won’t die. _Oh._ F-feels good.”

“I’m gonna die. Ya look so sweet like this, Shinsuke, look at ya. Can’t I touch myself?”

“No. Be good.”

“Okay. Okay. Add another, Shinsuke-san. Yeah, shit, look at that tight little ass.”

“Atsumu.”

“Yes?”

“What… would ya do to me, if you were here.”

“Ya really wanna know?”

“I do.”

“Okay. I’ll tell ya. I’d lay ya on yer back, kiss ya all over. I’d start from your mouth and kiss down your neck and all over your chest. If ya wanted me to leave marks, I would. And once you’re squirmin’ and beggin’, I’d coat my fingers in lube and put one in beside your own, it’d be so tight, Shinsuke-san, how’d you like that, us inside ya together?”

“ _Unhh_ , mm.”

“The two of us, spreadin’ ya open, gettin’ ya nice and ready. Another. You can take it. Pretend it’s mine. Ya sound so pretty gaspin’ for me.”

“F-fuck, right there, Tsumu. Oh right there.”

“Yeah, rub that fuckin’ prostate for me. Fuck, I’m so hard, Shinsuke. Can I please.”

“Just a little longer. You’ve been so good.”

“Please.”

“N— _ng_. Alright.”

“Yes. _Yes_. God, my hand isn’t enough. I want t’be inside ya.”

“You are. You are.”

“Oh god. Open your eyes? Please, I want to see—yes. Fuck, look at me. Look how fuckin’ hard ya make me. You do this t’me, Shinsuke.”

“ _Atsumu_.”

“C’mon, faster. Fuck yerself on my cock.”

“So. So. So deep. Oh god.”

“Are ya gonna come, Shinsuke? Are we gonna come together?”

“Fuck. ‘M so close.”

“Wait for me.”

“Please Atsumu.”

“You look so hot Shinsuke.”

“S-so do you. Faster, Atsumu. Almost there. Be good and come for me.”

“Ugh, shit, gonna— haven’t come this fast since—”

“Please. _Ah!_ Oh— _ohhh_.”

“Shit. Shit, yer so gorgeous. Look at you. Don’t cry, sweetheart.”

“I’m— not… cryin’.”

“Yer eyes’re shinin’. Did I make ya come that good?”

“I did all the work.”

“You did. It was glorious t’watch you.”

“...I need to shower.”

“Think of me while yer in there?”

“If that’s what you’d like. Sleep soon, Atsumu.”

“Yes, Kita-san.”

* * *

**Fatass:**  
yo dipshit  
what didya say to Kita-san

**Atsumu:**  
?? what  
what happened

**Fatass:**  
i stopped by the farm to pick up some rice n check on him  
he couldn’t even look at me

**Atsumu:**  
o

**Fatass:**  
then i asked if he’d heard from ya lately and  
i swear he shut down  
it was terrifying

**Atsumu:**  
i didnt say anythin

**Fatass:**  
did ya tell him about me and keiji stealin ur whipped cream

**Atsumu:**  
WHAT  
THATS WHERE THAT WEN  
T  
wait what didya even need it for

**Fatass:**  
thats classified

**Atsumu:**  
from the bottom of my heart fuckyou

**Fatass:**  
ugh it doesnt matter  
TELL ME WHAT U SAID TO KITA

**Atsumu:**  
I DIDNT SAY ANYTHIN  
nothin that concerns you, at least

**Fatass:**  
hm  
ok  
hm  
hm  
wait  
hm

**Atsumu:**  
will ya shut the fuck up

**Fatass:**  
oh my god  
oh my god.

**Atsumu:**  
WHAT!!!

**Fatass:**  
I FUCKIN HATE YOU

**Atsumu:**  
WHY  
SAMU  
_[Message failed to send.]_ _  
_ YOU BITCH  
_[Message failed to send.]_ _  
_ SAMU  
_[Message failed to send.]_

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
Kita-san!!!!!!  
Happy Birthday!!!!!  
[IMG_8018.jpg]

**Kita:**  
thank you, Atsumu  
nice photo of yerself

**Atsumu:**  
thats my bday gift to ya

**Kita:**  
well im grateful

**Atsumu:**  
no i was kiddin  
yer gift should be comin within the week  
i just  
ordered it a lil late

**Kita:**  
reminder that i live with Granny

**Atsumu:**  
i wouldnt send ya something dirty Kita-san!!!!  
unless u wanted me to  
(¬ ͜ ¬)

**Kita:**  
i dont

**Atsumu:**  
u break my heart  
hehe . just kiddin  
i sent a book!  
i hope u like it  
and that u dont have it already

**Kita:**  
thats  
very thoughtful of you  
thank you Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
(^///^)  
Kita-san  
i have another gift for u  
can we call later

**Kita:**  
Granny is gonna think somethins suspect

**Atsumu:**  
you wont regret it  
i’ll be good  
so so good  
pleaaaase Captain

**Kita:**  
i’ll be waitin

**Atsumu:**  
hell yeah

* * *

“Shit. I’m. You’ve done so well.”

“All for you, Shinsuke, all o’ this is yours. Can I come? I don’t know how much longer—”

“Together.”

“Yesyesyesyesyes.”

“Now, Atsumu.”

“Hnng— _Yeeeessss._ ”

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
[IMG_8025.jpg]  
[IMG_8026.jpg]  
[IMG_8027.jpg]

**Kita:**  
ATSUMU.

**Atsumu:**  
what!!!

**Kita:**  
GRANNY IS RIGHT HERE.

**Atsumu:**  
oh sorry sorry sorry sorry  
i just wanted u to have a pic of me from yesterday  
since u were probably too busy to screenshot anythin

**Kita:**  
when didya take that even

**Atsumu:**  
when i first put it on  
before i called  
u should wear it sometime  
we’d have to adjust the straps but 

**Kita:**  
im not wearin a harness

**Atsumu:**  
it could still fit  
why not!!!  
youd look so good

**Kita:**  
enough. enough  
Grannys still here

**Atsumu:**  
ok :(

**Kita:**  
thank you for yer gift

**Atsumu:**  
anythin for you, Kita-san

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
samu i think i fucked up  
_[Message failed to send.]_  
IM STILL BLOCKED  
_[Message failed to send.]_  
anyway  
_[Message failed to send.]_  
if someone said “anythin for you” to ya  
_[Message failed to send.]_  
what would you think of them  
_[Message failed to send.]_

* * *

**Kita:**  
i really enjoyed the book, Atsumu  
you chose well

**Atsumu:**  
yay Kita-san!!!  
that makes me happy

**Kita:**  
thank u

**Atsumu:**  
anytime

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
(V _ V)

**Kita:**  
what’s wrong?

**Atsumu:**  
howdya know something was wrong

**Kita:**  
because you sent that face

**Atsumu:**  
i had a bad day

**Kita:**  
what happened

**Atsumu:**  
durin practice i couldnt get my cyclone serve right  
i tried three dozen times n only half of them were in  
Coach and Captain gave me a talkin to  
said i was sloppy

**Kita:**  
yer never sloppy

**Atsumu:**  
dont lie  
i know i slacked off sometimes in high school

**Kita:**  
yer still the best setter in the League

**Atsumu:**  
Tobio-kun’s stats are higher

**Kita:**  
technicalities

**Atsumu:** **  
** ( 〃．．)  
well  
after the first beatin Omi-kun told me off in the locker room  
in front of Bokkun and Shouyou and everybody

**Kita:**  
dyou feel guilty for messin up

**Atsumu:**  
not really towards the team  
i just messed up serves which dont affect their play  
but its frustratin

**Kita:**  
where are you now

**Atsumu:**  
train home  
Shouyous havin dinner with some Karasuno friend  
so i have the apt to myself

**Kita:**  
tell me when yr alone

**Atsumu:**  
oh  
r u  
gonna cheer me up

**Kita:**  
patience Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
ok ok ok ill be home soon

**Atsumu:**  
home !!!

**Kita:** **  
** [IMG_3830.jpg]

**Atsumu:** **  
** oh my god  
oh my god  
Kita-san  
!@)$(@*#!)*@  
oh my god  
82)#!_{{!@@  
oh my god

**Kita:** **  
** please say something coherent

**Atsumu:** **  
** oh my god

**Kita:**  
.__.

**Atsumu:** **  
** Kita-san yer so sexy  
when was this taken  
how did ya learn to pose like that  
and the lighting

**Kita:** **  
** college  
i took a photography class as an elective  
and i modeled for an art student for a month

**Atsumu:**  
i’m insanely jealous of whoever that student is  
i wanna set this as my lockscreen and home screen  
i wanna put it on display in shibuya crossing

**Kita:**  
i don’t consent to that

**Atsumu:**  
i wouldn’t of course  
i just wish everyone could see how sexy you are

**Kita:**  
everyone?

**Atsumu:**  
yes  
the whole world

**Kita:**  
what if i didnt want everyone t know  
what if i wanted you t keep it a secret

**Atsumu:** **  
** just me?

**Kita:**  
yes  
what if this body was for your eyes alone to see?  
only you, Tsumu

**Atsumu:** **  
** Ki  
Shinsuke

**Kita:**  
this chest  
these abs  
these hands  
these thighs  
this cock

**Atsumu:**  
god  
i cant take this  
i have to see you

**Kita:**  
go ahead

* * *

“Shinsuke. I’m gonna come.”

“Do it, sweetheart.”

“Oh fuck. Shinsuke. I’m yours.”

“I’m yours, Atsumu.”

“ _Oh—_ com— _ohhh_.”

“Yes, yes, yes. _Yes_.”

* * *

**Fatass:**  
id probably think  
im real special to em

* * *

**Kita:**  
the first rice of the new season  
[IMG_3836.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
looks so good!!  
the people of Japan are blessed to have farmers like u

**Kita:**  
not everyone in Japan will eat this rice

**Atsumu:**  
doesnt matter u do good work  
they should appreciate it

**Kita:**  
thank you  
stop by Osamu’s so u can have some

**Atsumu:**  
i will Kita!!!

**Kita:**  
practice hard today  
ill talk to u soon

* * *

**Atsumu:** **_(draft)_ **  
~~i dreamt of u last night~~  
~~Kita i have something t~~

* * *

**Kita:**  
call me later?

**Atsumu:**  
Kita-san  
u dont need to ask

* * *

“I want you.”

“You have me.”

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
KITA-SAN  
KITA-SAN

**Kita:**  
is everything alright?

**Atsumu:**  
KITA-SAN  
I JUST!!!  
SIGNED A DEAL!!!  
WITH ADIDAS!!!

**Kita:**  
Adidas!

**Atsumu** :  
YES  
THE MULTIBILLION DOLLAR  
ATHLETICS COMPANY

**Kita:** **  
** thats amazin Atsumu!  
really big news!

**Atsumu:**  
I REALLY AM GOOD LOOKIN ARENT I

**Kita:**  
i suppose ya are

**Atsumu:**  
IM!! HAPPY!!!  
GOTTA TELL MY PARENTS NOW  
BYE KITA

**Kita:**  
bye, Atsumu  
congratulations!

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
Kita san i wanna call

**Kita:**  
then call

**Atsumu:**  
i cant  
im in Hiroshima for a game  
im sharin a room with Sakusa

**Kita:**  
oh

**Atsumu:**  
can ya just tell me goodnight

**Kita:**  
alright  
goodnight, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
thanks Captain  
goodnight Shinsuke

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
i hav a shoot today  
im nervous

**Kita:**  
you’ve modeled before?  
for Asics right?

**Atsumu:**  
those were group ones  
this one’s a solo  
for a whole season campaign  
and there’s a lotta outfits

**Kita:**  
well you’ve always been confident  
pretend yer about to serve

**Atsumu:**  
i’ll end up too serious  
come out angry on camera  
ill just think of ya  
wait i might get a hard on

**Kita:**  
Atsumu. –_–

**Atsumu:**  
im kiddin  
i know !  
ill thinka that time we played beach volleyball

**Kita:**  
at Takenohama?

**Atsumu:**  
that was fun Kita-san

**Kita:**  
it was

**Atsumu:**  
lets go again one day  
just us  
we can fuck on the beach

**Kita:**  
no thank you  
i dont want sand in every crevice of my body

**Atsumu:**  
oops  
ok theyre done puttin makeup on me  
it feels weird  
g2g Kita-san

**Kita:**  
fighting !

* * *

“Hi Shinsuke…”

“Atsumu. Ya look like a ghost.”

“I jus’ had a long day. I’m sorry.”

“ _I’m_ sorry. I wouldn’t have asked t’call if I knew y’were this tired.”

“I just wanted t’make ya feel good.”

“I can still feel good on my own. Please rest. Forget I called.”

“Noo, wanna stay on the call. It’d be such a waste.”

“You are _not_ comin’ tonight.”

“That’s okay. Please just stay with me? ‘Til I go to sleep?”

“Alright. You washed yer face?”

“I did. Kita-san I’m tired.”

“I know. Rest, Atsumu. I’ll stay until you sleep.”

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
Kita im playin Aran-kun this weekend!!!  
in Kobe!!!!

**Kita:**  
i heard  
before ya ask, i cant make it  
im meeting with a partner that afternoon  
i tried to get out of it believe me  
but there was no other time

**Atsumu:**  
oh  
i understand  
thanks fer tryin

**Kita:**  
im sorry, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
not yer fault really  
will ya come to the afterparty

**Kita:**  
i doubt it  
you and Aran are the only ones id know  
dont wanna force ya to drag me round

**Atsumu:**  
that wouldnt happen  
besides Samu might come n hed bring his boyfriend

**Kita:**  
im ok  
ill still watch yer game

**Atsumu:**  
as long as u do that  
im happy  
watch me ill beat Aran’s ass

**Kita:**  
you can try

**Atsumu:**  
I WILL!!!  
night Kita-san :)

**Kita:**  
night Tsumu

* * *

**Kita:**  
good luck today

**Atsumu:**  
do u tell that to all the volleyball players ya know >:-///

**Kita:**  
yes

**Atsumu:**  
pooh  
thanks Kita-san  
ill make u proud

**Kita:**  
i already am

**Atsumu:**  
well ill do it again

**Kita:**  
do yer best

* * *

**Kita:**  
you played well  
a loss doesnt equal a weak team  
the Jackals are still one of the top three in the League

**Atsumu:**  
thank you Kita-san  
i hav 2 go  
ttyl

* * *

**Atsumu:** **  
** if u end up wantin to come  
heres the address  
its an izakaya Samu vouched for  
399-1126, Himurocho, Hyogo-ku Kobe-shi

**Atsumu:**  
Aran has a girlfriend!!!!!  
shes an ice skater

**Atsumu:**  
oh man Samu and Kaashikun disppwarred  
at least he unbloccked my number  
r u sleepin Kita? did u watch me!

**Atsumu:**  
i probably shouldnt a bought the last shochu bomb …….

**Atsumu:** **  
** Kitaaaa sannnnnnt here’s a girl here looks like ya  
shes gotstraight brows n silver hairr

**Atsumu:**  
Kitakitakitakitakitakitakitaaaa  
i rly. Wanted to see u todsy  
u just workso hard  
thats why i  
whoops that was close

**Atsumu:**  
im goin home

**Kita:**  
be safe

**Atsumu:**  
KITA kitakitakitaaaaasan  
zzzzzzz night Shinsuke

**Kita:** **  
** goodnight Atsumu

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
oh good lord my head  
Kita-san i am so sorry  
now u know what im like when im drunk  
completely incoherent  
and incompetent  
i sound like Samu but its true

**Kita:** **  
** Atsumu  
i dont think we should keep doin this

**Atsumu:**  
you …

**Kita:**  
the texting. the sex

**Atsumu:**  
what the fuck. why  
dont tell me u think i slept with that girl

**Kita:**  
how am i sposed to know

**Atsumu:**  
coz i’m tellin ya now  
i didnt fuck her  
theres only one person i wanna fuck

**Kita:** **  
** what are we doin Atsumu?  
whats the point

**Atsumu:**  
are ya fuckin kiddin me  
you said u dont care about results  
i thought u live for every individual moment  
the process  
u dont care about fame or glory

**Kita:**  
you do though  
dont you

**Atsumu:**  
u think i jerk off every night to the thought of you fer GLORY?

**Kita:** **  
** i meant about results  
you want something out of all this

**Atsumu:**  
don’t you?

**Kita:**  
i think you want somethin i just cant give you

**Atsumu:**  
i didnt expect you of all people to be a coward  
how would you know what i want from u  
how is that just for u to decide

**Kita:** **  
** what is it you want from me then

**Atsumu:**  
can i please just call  
my hands are tired  
n my head hurts

**Kita:**  
fine

* * *

“Hello.”

“You wanna know what I want from ya? I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck me. I want t’see and hear you orgasm in person. And damn it all, after five years I still want everythin’ else.”

“Five years?”

“Yeah. That long, if you can believe it. Lemme tell ya what I’ve wanted all this time. I want to fall asleep next t’you. I want to wake up in the morning and watch yer sleepin’ face. I want to kiss ya, to worship your body, to tell ya I’m yours when we’re brushing our teeth next to each other n’ not when we’re about to come. I want t’be with you.”

“Atsumu. You travel all th’ time. I’m rooted here. How could we possibly be together?”

“Exactly like we’ve been doin’ now. I want more than to see yer face through a screen, but I’ll take it, if that’s all ya can give. If I have to spend half my salary on train tickets to see you I will. I can handle sleepin’ alone and achin’ for ya, because that’s how I’ve spent every night since I first got yer new number. That’s how I spent the first half of my third year of high school.”

“Atsumu. Tsumu.”

“Don’t cry. I told ya not to cry, darlin’.”

“Do you really mean it? How couldja mean it?”

“‘Cause you’re you. How could I not?”

“Yer a hotshot volleyball player. _Your_ face is on an ad in Shibuya Crossing, not mine.”

“You’re Kita Shinsuke.”

“Atsumu, I— The farm…”

“The grass will grow. You’ve watered it plenty. Kita-san, have you been waitin’ like I have?”

“I have.”

“I’m still in Kobe. I got a room all to myself. I asked for one. I declined Samu’s offer to stay at his place, because I hoped y’would come see me.”

“Tell me where you are.”

“Okay. Remember the address. Write it down…”


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang. Atsumu’s heart had never beat faster in his life. He splayed his fingers out, then into fists, and out again, before dashing to the door and hauling it open.

It was the first time Atsumu had seen Kita in person in months. Kita wore a gray windbreaker over a white T-shirt and loose, navy cotton pants. He looked about as scared as Atsumu felt. He looked even more beautiful than Atsumu remembered.

Atsumu swallowed and stepped backward. “You came.”

Kita stepped forward, closing the door behind him. “Didya mean it? Everything you said?”

“I’d never lie t’you.”

Kita squeezed his eyes shut. He raised his arms and gripped Atsumu’s shoulders. A trembling grip. “Show me. Show me.”

The words were like sunshine breaking through clouds. Atsumu grabbed Kita’s face and kissed him—a kiss that had waited patiently for five years, then suddenly chose to shriek like a kettle on the stovetop. Kita tasted like nothing. He tasted like Atsumu’s wildest, deepest dreams.

Atsumu walked them backward. There were four quick strides from the door to the bed. He twirled them and pushed Kita onto the mattress. Kita’s tongue was in his mouth, swirling around his own, licking inside, tasting all the want Atsumu had carried for him. Atsumu was hard already just imagining the thought of Kita inside him. He ran his hands up and down Kita’s sides, coaxing sighs out of him.

“I…” Kita said into the space between them, between their kisses.

“Hm?”

“Atsumu, I’ve never…”

He opened his eyes. Kita’s were closed. His cheeks were flushed prettily and a slight furrow had appeared between his brows. He looked—scared. More scared than Atsumu had ever seen him, had ever thought possible. “Yer jokin’.”

Kita scowled. “If you’re goin’ to ridicule me, I—”

“No!” Atsumu hurried to cup Kita’s face. “I just didn’t expect… with all yer talk from before…”

“I still have an imagination.”

“Let’s make it a reality,” said Atsumu.

He pulled away and shed his shirt, watching closely for Kita’s reaction. His face didn’t change, only warm brown eyes that darkened. Kita pulled his own windbreaker off, then the shirt, and tugged Atsumu back to him. Their chests touched with an electrifying shock. Atsumu brushed his palms over Kita’s ribcage and flicked his nipples. Kita gasped and threw his head back. With one hand he held Atsumu’s nape; with the other he grabbed Atsumu’s ass and ground his hips forward.

Atsumu moaned, feeling the touch through his whole body. He rushed to kick off his pants. Kita let go of him and did the same. Unabashedly, Atsumu stared at the bulge in Kita’s briefs, the dark outline of him, the thing he’d been dreaming about for months. He moved his hand and palmed Kita.

“ _Atsumu_ ,” Kita groaned.

Atsumu had only heard that tone of voice through a phone speaker. Here, in this room, it echoed and bounced and shook him to the core. He surged forward and kissed Kita again. Quick, deep, quick, slow, and then he slipped his hand beneath the waistband and stroked velvet steel. Kita jolted.

“I want this inside me,” whispered Atsumu. “Wanna feel ya so deep that I can’t walk. That I’m split in half.”

“You mean it?”

“I know, I know. I’ll show ya.”

And oh, he showed Kita. He stripped, found the lube and condoms he’d stuffed into his suitcase, and laid on his side on the bed. “Take off yer clothes,” he said, and when Kita did, he squeezed some lube into Kita’s palm, then on his own hand. “Let’s touch ourselves,” he said, and when Kita took himself in hand, he pushed a finger inside himself.

Kita’s eyes were burning. Kita’s eyes were two huge coins in the center of his face, glinting and flickering gold and running all over Atsumu’s body. Atsumu worked himself up to two fingers, then three, and by that point, their moans were so loud he wondered if a teammate in one of the neighboring rooms would call for security.

“Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu,” Kita was saying, the sound sweeter than honey. He hung his head, then shot up, forward, and grabbed Atsumu’s hip. A thin finger slid in next to his own. It was so tight and filthy he felt lightheaded. _Us inside me together._ His breaths were shallow and rapid. The stretch was almost too much. He was ready. He’d been ready for years.

“Enough,” Atsumu groaned. “Let’s do it. How d’you want me. Anything.” He flicked his wrist, taking Kita’s finger with it, felt his hole flutter around the emptiness, and moaned again.

“I— want to look at ya.”

“Fuck yes.” He scrambled to lie on his back, spread his legs wide, gripped himself and shivered in anticipation.

Kita knelt between his legs and paused. Atsumu blinked through the haze of desire and stared. Kita’s face was so full of emotion, so raw and open, Atsumu felt the breath leave his lungs.

“Shinsuke,” he said. Something in Kita’s face cracked open. “Shinsuke, aren’t ya tired of waitin’? Can’t we give ourselves what we want?”

“Atsumu,” Kita said. It almost sounded like a sob. He leaned forward and kissed Atsumu, cupping his face with a sticky hand. Atsumu held onto his wrist and opened his mouth. They kissed deep and still, like time had frozen for them.

Kita shifted and fumbled with something, though he kept their lips attached together. Then something hot and solid and wet brushed against his entrance. He couldn’t stop the shudder.

“Oh god,” Atsumu said. He pulled away and gripped Kita’s hair, glanced down between them. Oh god. That was Kita’s cock. It was going inside him. Kita was going to fuck him. He threw his head back and groaned. “Do it. Fuck me. Please, Shinsuke.”

Kita kissed him, whispered his name. “Atsumu.” As Kita exhaled, the head of his cock pushed past the rim, and then some, until all of him was inside.

“ _Ohhhhh_ ,” Atsumu moaned long, tightening his hold on Kita’s hair. There. One stroke, and Atsumu thought the world had ripped itself open for all the magma to flow out and burn him. It was so fucking hot.

Then Kita began to move, and there was no more time for thoughts. Only every push of Kita’s cock, every heaving breath, every drop of sweat that seeped from his pores. “Ugh, yeah, god, fuck, Shinsuke,” Atsumu said with each thrust, or some variation of it. “So— _fuckin’_ —deep.”

“Atsumu,” Kita gasped. “Tsumu, ‘m not gonna last long.”

“I don’t care. Neither will I.” He grasped his neglected cock and started to stroke. He was losing his mind, but that was alright, because he was lost with Shinsuke. He’d been so stupid as a kid. The teenage Atsumu couldn’t even fathom how handsome, how powerful Kita looked above him. “So much better,” Atsumu murmured.

“Better?” Kita huffed.

“Better than anythin’ I ever dreamed.” Better than scoring five service aces in a row. Better than winning Nationals. Better than living and existence. “Shinsuke, I’m gonna come.”

“Me too. _God_ , Atsumu.”

He pumped, hard and fast. “Together.”

“Together,” Kita breathed. He rammed into Atsumu once, twice, thrice. He rested on his elbows and bent down to kiss him, and on the next thrust they fell apart. Together.

* * *

His alarm woke them the next morning.

Kita stirred in his arms. “Mm, Tsumu?”

Atsumu reached over and turned the damn thing off. He rolled back and leaned over Kita and stared at him. Kita was blinking away sleep like an owl, and when his eyes focused, they stared back.

“Handsome…” Kita murmured, bringing a hand to Atsumu’s jaw.

His heart seized. He realized he’d forgotten something. “Shinsuke, I love you.”

Kita’s eyes widened.

“Ya know that, right? Was I not clear in my speeches?”

“You were. I realize that now,” said Kita. His hand stroked Atsumu’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

A light burst inside him. He closed his eyes and kissed Kita for a long time, long enough that he almost got cranked up again, until the second alarm rang. Regretfully, he broke away.

“I’m goin’ back to Osaka today. It might be a while ‘til I can see you next.”

Kita’s eyes were warm and understanding. “That’s alright, Atsumu.”

“We only just got together…”

“It’s alright. I love you, n’ you love me.”

Kita was right. Atsumu kissed him again. Two seconds later, there was a pounding of fists on the door and Bokuto’s _hey, hey, hey!_

“Mm,” Kita hummed. “Text me when ya get back?”

Atsumu brushed his cheek with a thumb. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1am now. this was for all my friends on twitter who continue to support me!!! this wouldnt be here w/o u guys :') thank you for reading.


End file.
